Ace Combat 4 Return of the Yellow Squadron
by Savage63125
Summary: Just an idea I had. If you want to know more than please read & review. Set to take place after the war of Ace Combat 4 Shattered Skies. Rated T in case of later chapters. This is my first Fanfic. Chapter 1 up! Read and Reveiw.
1. Prologue

ACE COMBAT

4

RETURN OF  
THE  
YELLOW  
SQUADRON

SAVAGE63125

I do not own Ace Combat 4 or anything associated with it. The only things I own are the names of the boy and the barkeeps daughter, which I had to make up.

Text Key:

_**Thought**_

_Radio_

Normal text

**Prologue**

**MOBIUS 1 POV**

Megalith, a rocket launcher facility built to shoot down asteroids in orbit. Yet, upon discovery of its antiaircraft capabilities, it became a catalyst to war. In the end, Megalith suffered the same fate as Stonehenge. Stonehenge, Megalith's predecessor, was a huge battery of rail guns, also designed to shoot down asteroids. The shock waves that were given off as the shell flew through the air were found to be very effective against aircraft. With those findings a Erusian military force started a war, intent on taking over all of Eurasia.

Strangely enough, both super weapons were destroyed by the same I.S.A.F. (Independent States Allied Forces) squadron. The squadron I lead. At the beginning of the war the Mobius Squadron had eight members, myself included…there are only four of us left. Four brave souls vanished into the skies. I can't begin to think how many were lost by the Omega, Halo, or Rapier squadrons. **' Its strange,'** I thought, **'that so many had to die to stop a weapon that we'd built to protect ourselves.'** These thoughts laid heavily on my mind as I guided what remained of my battered squadron back to San Salvacion, a city that we'd liberated in the late stages of the war. I planned to take my men to small bar/pub I'd noticed during the air raid. So with out further thought I'd guided my squadron, two F-18's and one F-22, into land at the cleaned up runways of San Profetta airport.

(**Author's Note:** I didn't include Mobius 1's plane in this because everyone who played the game possibly beat it with a different plane. So basically, free pick.)

As the staff guided our planes into the remaining hangers I brought up my radio and contacted what remained of my squadron.

" _I know we've all had a hard and trying day, but would you men care for a drink? I saw a small bar during the air raid here, C'mon I'm buying."_

" _This is Mobius 4, did I hear right? Did Mobius 1 say he was buying? I'm there."_

" _Mobius 8 here, I'm in." _I smirked, **' Mobius 8 never really did talk much.'**

" _Mobius 5 here, Mobius 1 you'd better be ready to lose this time."_

Once again I smirked, the last time I'd taken the squadron to a bar Mobius 5 had challenged me to a drink off. Basically, we ordered a round of the strongest whiskey the bar had. First one to pass out loses. Twenty-one shots later I'm in the hospital with alcohol poisoning and Mobius 5 is passed out in the next room.

" _Rodger that Mobius 5." _I replied.

" _Hey Skyeye here, where's my drink? C'mon I know your not going to leave me out of a drink."_

"_Mobius 4 to Skyeye, what are you an alcoholic or something?"_

Skyeye: _"No, I just enjoy getting wasted once in a while."_

Mobius 4: _"Oh…"_

"_All right Skyeye we'll get you some drinks, but not that many."_ I said.

Skyeye: _"Why's that?"_

I replied with a chuckle, _"Because when you start drinking you have a habit of getting really chatty. You'll talk about anything and everything for hours on end."_

(**Authors Note: **The reason for this comment is obvious to those that have played the game, but for those that haven't I'll explain. During the course of Ace Combat 4 Shattered Skies, Skyeye never shuts up.)

This got a laugh out of everyone, except Mobius 8 who remained silent as always.

Once the planes had been stowed in the few remaining hangers of San Profetta airport, we rented a car and headed for the pub.


	2. CHAPTER 1: SKY KID CAF’E, PUB, & RESTURA

CHARATER DESCRIPTIONS

JOHN: Boy from game who hung out with the Yellow Squadron.

Hanna: Barkeeps daughter.

MOBIUS 1: Oh, come on. Do I really need to give a description for the Main character of Ace Combat 4 Shattered Skies?

MOBIUS 4,5, & 8: Squadron members whose names I got from the game. I made up their personalities myself.

SKYEYE: Mobius squadron field commander. Sometimes tell you things you don't need to know.

****

CHAPTER 1: SKY KID CAF'E, PUB, & RESTURAUNT

I Have So Far To Go…

JOHN POV

After the air raid that liberated our town, everyone faced the tiresome task of repairing the damage done by the air strikes the I.S.A.F. squadron had executed. The worst loss was that of the hospital. The AA guns placed on the roof to protect it ultimately led to the hospital's destruction. During the air raid the gunners began firing at any and every plane that came into range. By doing this, however, they left many holes in their defense, holes that one plane took advantage of. A plane with a Ribbon insignia on its tailfin. Mobius 1. Once in range he let fall a bomb of some sort and destroyed both the hospital and the AA gun.

After the city had been cleared of enough rubble to allow a decent amount of people to travel again we reopened the bar. I slept there in an empty booth; I had nowhere else to go. My mother and father were dead, my uncle was gone… I didn't know what to do. So after a while of helping out around the bar I decided to ask Hanna's father if I could get a job there serving drinks and busting tables with Hanna. "I'll think about it." was all he said. A week went by and I heard nothing about my request then, " John, can I speak to you a moment. Hanna, please take care of things for a moment." Hanna nodded in reply and walked behind the register. The barkeep took me upstairs to the room I had seen him sending information to I.S.A.F. "I've noticed that you've been doing a lot of work around here, so…" "Yeah?" I asked. "I'll give you a job." he said. If not for the fact that I was in front of the father of the girl I had a crush on, I would have jumped for joy, but since I was I figured that that might not be a good idea. "Thanks, thanks a lot."

When we came back Hanna was standing in the middle of the bar, just staring at a group of five men who had come in. they were sitting in the corner booth, staring at the Yellow squadron's kill records that were marked up on the wall. It was then I saw what Hanna had been looking at. Four of them were wearing the same jacket that had the same insignia on the left and right sleeves. The insignia of a Ribbon. The last one seemed to be out of place, his jacket didn't have a ribbon insignia on it. The men with the ribbon insignias kept calling him Skyeye. I assumed him t be their field commander. These men were the Mobius squadron. They were the ones who had liberated our town, destroyed Stonehenge, and ended the war. It was then I saw the leader, Mobius 1. The pilot who had shot down Yellow 13.

It was strange to think that a man who seemed so calm and relaxed on the ground could be so relentless and savage in a combat aircraft. He just sat there, staring at Yellow 13's kill record. I think it shocked him to have shot down a pilot with such a high kill record. When I'd worked up enough courage to speak with him I walked over, intent on asking him about the battles he'd been in and what it was like to fly against Yellow 13, but when I reached the booth they were sitting at all that came out of my mouth was, "Excuse me, Is there anything I can get you?"

****

MOBIUS 1 POV

After entering the bar we went over to a booth in the corner and noticed some writing on the wall. I thought it was just a decoration until Mobius 4 took a closer look and said, "…Mobius 1, take a look at this…" He then pointed to the markings on the wall. When I got close enough to see what they really were I almost fell over. The writing on the wall was the kill records of the Yellow squadron. The Entire squadron had been made up of Aces, and then I came to a record that almost matched mine. The record belonging to one Yellow code-named, "Yellow 13." I whispered. The pilot that had been on hell of a challenge to take out. The leader of the Yellow Squadron. I sat there for a while, staring at the number of kills that each member of the Yellow Squadron had made, then I heard a voice that brought me back to reality. The voice asked, "Excuse me, is there anything I can get you?"

****

JOHN POV

He just sat there for a moment staring at the wall, when I spoke he jumped and turned to face me. He kind of stared at me for a moment and said, "Yes, two pitchers of beer and a round of whiskey shots. Thanks." Hanna and I went over behind the bar and began to get their drinks. "Hey, Hanna, just to be sure I'm not dreaming that is the Mobius squadron over there right?" "Yes, it is, they work for I.S.A.F."


End file.
